


Make a Move

by notverygoodatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodatthis/pseuds/notverygoodatthis
Summary: Crowley has Samandriel





	Make a Move

The King of Hell had is lips wrapped around the, mostly average, cock belonging to a young man who was vessel an angel. Samandriel looked down frozen. Caught between horror and every green light his body screamed this was good. 

This was good. 

Crowley-

Samandriel had heard sordid rumor that Crowley’s kiss was such that it even brought the likes of Bobby Singer to reciprocate when knowingly dealing his soul. As of right now he did not doubt a word or whisper he ever heard about it if the mouth on him did even half of what it’s doing now to the old hunter. 

Set in stone, he watched his penis disappear and reappear again, and again, into the face of a Scotsman. At times beard scratch pleasantly and unpleasantly at his inner thighs and balls.

The Demon King would look up and see him wide eyed, unable to move, and Samandriel could feel him smiling around his flesh. He did this several times till apparently the novelty died off and he grew bored. The slurp as Crowley pulled off was just as loud and obscene as every other noise he’s been making. Every noise that could be felt. 

Samandriel did not expect the heavy slap, force enough to turn his head. Reflex had a hand hovering to the smart. His cheek would not red like a human but he could still feel the heat from the blow. Braking whatever spell this was, whatever witchcraft this wasn’t. 

“Either fight or get with the program, little bird. I will have no dead fish.”

“ _Please _.”__


End file.
